Princess Kick Ass
by NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama
Summary: A defiant Sakura is sent off under pretext. What she doesn't know however, is that she's actually there to choose a husband from all the princes in the nation! What's a princess to do but kick some ass, make some mischief and have some fun? SakuraxMulti -ONATEMPORARYHIATUS-
1. We Have Some News for You

**Well, this is my first Naruto fic! I hope you like the Prologue(:**

**I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. Cause there are a shitload of bishies in there. But I don't. Sadly. –cries-**

**Princess Kick-Ass**

**By: Nadeshikoeverdeenhimesama**

**Pairing: Sakura x Multi**

**Prologue**

**No POV**

"Mom, gimme the donuts," a voice managed to voice out, her mouth stuffed with food.

"Sakura, it's pass me the donut, please," commended the Queen irritantly. She pushed a strand of red hair out of magenta colored orbs.

The pink haired princess rolled her eyes at her older counterpart and scoffed. "Pass me the donut, _please mom_," She said, sarcastically. A man with sea foam eyes and snow white hair threw her the pastry.

"Thanks pops," Sakura acknowledged, shoving the pastry into her mouth. She quickly proceeded to gulp down half a glass of milk and two mini breakfast sausages. Her mother stared at her blatant disgusted.

When it seemed that her petal-haired daughter had somewhat managed to civil herself, the queen cleared her throat. "Sakura dear," She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the onslaught she knew was coming. "We're sending you to Cloud Country." Sakura spewed out the chunks of poptart and eggs, a piece landing in her mother's tea.

"WHAT?!" Her dad sighed, wiping off the food on his face.

"We have very important matters to attend and we find it unfit to have to watch after you all the time."

Sakura slammed her cup on the table. "You don't watch after me! I'm seventeen for goodness sake!"

"What we're saying dear, is that we have enough political trouble without having to fix your messes. Which almost always seem to involve you blowing something up," her father explained gently.

"Explosives are amazing though!" Her parents glared at her. "Fine! I'll be good!"

"Sakura, we've given you plenty enough chances to redeem yourself but it's just not working."

"But Cloud Country? Really? Why not Rain? Or Sound?"

"What's wrong with Cloud Country?"

"It's _boring!_ It's a place for goody goody two shoes who have nothing better to do with their lives!"

"Good. Maybe you'll pick up some of their habits." Her mother said, poking at the floating debris in her tea.

"But—"

"No buts. You are going to Cloud Country and attending the academy there."

"Couldn't you hold this off for another like, few months? All my friends are here!"

"Sakura! Enough! You're lucky we were even able to hold it off this long! The council has been on my ass about this for years now, and I actually do think it's a good idea."

Sakura pushed her chair out and stomped off. "Fine! Go ahead! Ruin my life! But I'm telling you," she turned her body, legs apart and pointed at her parents, other hand on her hip. "I'm NOT going to make this easy for you."

Her dad smirked. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Don't worry dear, you'll meet more people and make new friends," her mother said.

"They're all snooty bastards!" And with that, she proceeded to stomp back to her room.

As soon as Sakura was out of earshot, Queen Haruno whispered to her husband. "Are you sure it's alright shipping her off like this?"

"Well, no, but—"

"We could've just told her the truth!"

King Haruno stared at his wife in disbelief. "And risk half of our kingdom getting ripped to shreds by her hands? I don't think so."

The queen sighed. "You're right. I just hope she doesn't kill anyone over there."

"We can only hope dear." He said, clutching her hand. "We can only hope."

**Well, what do you think so far?**


	2. Titles are Overrated

**Hey you guys! I had a few ideas for this story so I wanted to get it rolling a bit. Of course, there's not much progress in this chapter but well, I'll definitely get to that in the next chapter. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy reading this cause the idea is the only thing I own. –cries- **

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Kick-Ass<strong>

**By: Nadeshikoeverdeenhimesama**

**Pairing: Sakura x Multi**

**Chapter 1**

**No POV**

Sakura groaned, throwing her bags on the floor and collapsed on her bed, staring at the ceiling. God she was sore. That journey had taken all day and they didn't manage to reach until nightfall, because of all the… distractions and events that had taken place. She closed her eyes.

The start of the trip had been a handful. The stupid servants didn't want her to carry any of her bags because she was still "fragile". They should have known better than to say that because she gave them an earful. She wasn't weak and she wanted to make sure they knew that. Later in the trip, they were attacked at the border by a group of very large rogue ninja. This caused all of her servants to disperse in a frenzy, leaving her to defend herself. This however pleased her. The trip had started to get on her nerves and she needed a way to release her stress. The rogue nins just so happened to be the poor people she released said stress on. Of course, after the battle, she was fussed at by the head servant for "refusing to abstain from violence".

Later in the trip, she had accidentally fallen and gotten a spot of mud on her clothes, which caused her companions to freak out. Again. They made her rest and change into a set of cleaner clothes, despite her protests. She told them she'd get dirty anyway, but they refused to listen to her logic. After another 27 mishaps, yes, she counted, they finally arrived at the academy, which turned out to be like thirty palaces placed together in one vicinity. And since she _was_ a princess, she had the privilege in staying inside the largest and most fancy one, much to her horror. She was more of a simple-living type girl.

Sakura awoke to knocking on her door. "Come in!" she yelled.

A small brunette holding a tiny pig entered into her room. "Princess Haruno." She said, curtsey-ing.

"Miss Shizune I'm assuming?"

"You assume correctly. I take it your room is to your liking?"

Sakura looked around to the heavily decorated and very girly room and turned back to the brunette. "Umm… would it be rude if I asked for a less… decorated room?"

"Not at all your highness. Please come with me." Sakura grabbed all her bags and followed the woman. As they walked there, she started to talk. "Yes, well, classes in the academy don't start for another few weeks so you can have time to adjust and learn your way around. However, there is a mandatory meeting that all the highnesses must attend tomorrow morning in the common room."

"Other… highnesses?" Sakura asked quizzically.

"Why of course. All the others princesses and princes are attending the academy as well. Didn't your parents inform you?"

"No," Sakura growled. "No most certainly did NOT."

"Yes, well, they are. There will be breakfast in the commons so please, as you wake up, please wear something suitable and head to there your Highness."

"Sakura."

"Pardon?"

"Just call me Sakura."

"But your highness—"

"If you want me to feel comfortable, call me Sakura. Princess Haruno and Your Highness are such overrated titles anyway."

Shizune giggled. "Of course… Sakura. Well, here is your room. Please don't hesitate to call. Just pull this rope here," she indicated to a large, fringed rope. "and someone will be up to meet you shortly."

"Cool. Thanks Shizune!" The brunette closed the door and Sakura stared at the room. Now _this_ was more her taste.

The room was fairly large, with a large red, burgundy and white bed in the center with a thin hanging above it, to keep the mosquitoes out. On the left side of the room was a large walk in closet, and right next to it, a giant luxurious bathroom, complete with hot tub and all. On the other end of the room was a mahogany book shelf, and a large oak desk with a black flat screen computer. She walked into the room slowly but not before stepping on a remote. A large 100" flat screen slid down towards the end of the bed. She picked up the device, and pressed the off button for the TV but noticed something strange about it. She clicked another button, and down came a portion of the ceiling, stairs following suit. Sakura dropped her bag and climbed up. To her surprise, she found a large kitchen and living room.

'Sweet,' she thought. She headed back downstairs and unpacked her luggage, placing them into the closet, but not before taking out a set to go and change into. She took a long, relaxing bubble bath then got dressed, and headed to bed. After all, tomorrow was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, well, not much progress in the story but hey, you'll be entertained the next chapter cause there's gonna be a lot happening.<strong>


	3. Babymaker? I Don't Think So

**Oh hai there(: **

**Lots of OOC. I know. You'll live. If you don't, well, get out. **

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who: (NAMES IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER CAUSE IT MAKES IT EASIER TO FIND YOUR NAME(:

**Favorited This Story: **

Hikari Tsubasa Tenshi

Himeko Koneko

Rose Takamora

Sozo-ryoku

Zeronumbers96

_Reviewed This Story:_

**IzumiMaia-chan**** – **Oh, please do it! We need all the support we can get!

**purple-kounichi**** – **They won't be going to school for quite a while, but I'm sure you'll like their interactions around the campus.

**Rose****Takamora**** – **(Prologue) Why thanks you very much! I'm trying my best! Thanks for reading all my stories ^.^

(Chapter 1) – Thanks you! This chapter's dedicated to you! You get to meet all the princes and princesses in this chapter, but you won't get to know their personalities til later chapters.

**Yuikiyaya**** – **LOL, thanks Gilly(:

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

Hikari Tsubasa Tenshi

IzumiMaia-chan

Himeko Koneko

Rose Takamora

YukiTora17

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

bookwormweridy101

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

mandm1984

**I don't own any characters from Naruto. I am however in the process of going into a lawsuit with the creator to get an ownership. She hasn't responded to my e-mail yet. But it will happen xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Kick-Ass<strong>

**By: Nadeshikoeverdeenhimesama**

**Pairing: Sakura x Multi**

**Chapter 2**

**No POV**

Sasori stared at the princesses lazily, lounging on the couch. He couldn't understand how the princesses could just keep _talking_. They had been at it for about two hour and they still hadn't seemed to exhaust themselves. But then again, maybe it was just a "girl thing". Well "girl thing" or not, they need to shut up.

The princesses were heavily decorated in jewelry and gowns of different colors; Princess Tenten in green, Princess Karin in red, Princess Konan in dark blue, Princess Hinata in a purple, Princess Hanabi in light purple, Princess Kushina in pink, Princess Ino in yellow, and Princess Temari in brown. Their faces were caked with make up. Every once in a while, they would all look at one of the princes, one would throw a flirty glance, then they would all turn back and start giggling. He looked around the room to distract himself from their antics.

Some of the more 'desperate' men, as he would put it, would return their glances while the more demure and reserved would either ignore their antics or shyly look away. '_One__ Princess__ is __missing_,' he noted, but just as quickly as the thought had entered his mind, it escaped and his eyes proceeded to wander around the room again.

On the left side of the room, Sasuke and Itachi were arguing. Chouji was going against Naruto in a ramen eating contest, at the request of the blonde of course. Sai was the judge for the endeavor. Gaara was reading on one of the couches, Kimimaro and Haku were quietly keeping each other company in the corner, Kiba was arguing with Shino about how dogs were better than bugs, Neji and Shikamaru were discussing ANBU tactics, Genma was trying to flirt with the princesses while Yamato, Kakashi, and Minato watched everyone amusedly.

On the right side of the room, Pein was flirting with the blue headed princesses, Konan, Kotetsu and Izumo, the twins, were entertaining the princesses with their identity swapping, Kisame was teaching tricks to the fish in the aquarium, Deidara was angrily chasing Tobi with his explosive clay for god-knows-what-reason, Suigetsu and Juugo were on the floor playing a round of cards, Zabuza was playing Black Ops and Lee was trying to teach Kankuro about youth, albeit unsuccessfully.

All of a sudden a trumpet blew, announcing the arrival of another of royal pedigree. "Announcing, princess Sakura Haruno!" They all looked up excitedly for none of them had ever met her before.

What kind of princess character would she be? Tenten was the half-tomboy-half-girly-girl-type, Princess Karin was the smart-looking-girl-that-was-actually-a-slut-type, Hinata was the shy-type, Hanabi was the little-sister-and-incredibly-hyper-type, Kushina was the childish-mother-type, Konan was the elegant-flower-making-tea-arranging-type, Ino was the bitchy-I'm-prettier-better-and-richer-than-you-type, and Temari was the incredibly-violent-and-do-whatever-I-want-type. What unique persona would she take?

They all looked up only to see an empty wall. A few of the girls huffed in annoyance. Being late was not a good trait in a princess.

"Umm… announcing PRINCESS SAKURA HARUNO." Silence. "You have got to be kidding me. SAKURA!" The page scurried into the room behind the curtain.

"I'm coming I'm coming." Sakura yawned, walking towards the side rails. She sat on the edges, sliding her way down to the bottom floor and jumping off.

"Princess Sakura! I told you adequate attire!" The page reprimanded. Sakura rolled her eyes, ignoring the woman's protests. "I find this perfectly adequate." Sasori skimmed her outfit. She was wearing, what he assumed were her pajamas, which happened to consist of a red tank top and men's basketball shorts. Her petal pink hair was tied into a high side ponytail, her bangs framing her face, and her face, make-up-less. She looked out of placed compared to the others, but for some reason, he found her attire more appealing than theirs. It was strange.

"Everyone, this is Princess Sakura from the land of flowers."

Sakura ignored her, heading towards the buffet of food. She grabbed a donut, put it in her mouth and collapsed in the empty spot on the sofa between Shikamaru and Shino. "Hey guys." The men just stared at her.

The women from the land of flowers were generally very sophisticated, extremely friendly, refined, and very beautiful. She only had maybe two of the traits down, she was gorgeous and appeared friendly enough, but she didn't look very bright and she most definitely was not very well mannered. Sasori immediately felt a small sense of déjà vu but brushed it off.

"So, now that everyone's here, please get to know each other. One person in this room will be your future spouse."

The princesses in the corner, and a few of the males cheered happily. Their happiness was soon interrupted by a deafening scream. "SAY WHAT?" She stared at Shizune in disbelief, the donut partially hanging out of her mouth. She stood up quickly. "This is a joke right? I'm being punked aren't I? Where are the cameras?" She looked around the room wildly.

"Of course not. That's why all the highnesses are here. Did your parents not inform you?"

"No," she growled. "No they did NOT. And they're DEAD when I see them again!"

"Well, you can state your complaints when your parents come and check up on you all in a few months time. But as of now, you are to get to know each other. You are all going to get married after all. Well, all of you princesses anyway." The girls on the other end of the room squealed again. Sakura growled. She just wanted to punch them.

"You're kidding me right? I gotta marry one of these guys?" Sakura screeched, pointing to her companions. "No offense."

"None taken." They replied.

Shizune sighed. "Yes Sakura."

"What happened to marrying for love and all that shit they taught us as children?"

"Well, this is why we're letting YOU choose your partners."

"But I've never met these guys before! You can't just expect me to marry one of them out of the blue! I don't wanna get married!" She wailed.

"You have to get married Princess Sakura."

"Tch, you can give these guys to the other princesses and spread 'em out equally. I'm sure the other six won't mind having three or four husbands."

"Polygamy is illegal Sakura."

"So? Don't we make the rules around here?"

"SAKURA!"

"We're too young to get married. You guys think so too right?" She asked, turning to the princes. The other princesses just glared at her.

They all turned from her gaze. "Tobi wants to make babies," said a boy with an orange mask softly. Sakura just looked at him strangely.

"You guys are shittin' me right?"

"Princess Sakura, watch your language!"

"But they're definitely shitting me." There is silence.

"Sakura, 16 is not too young to be married."

"It is to me! And you guys should think so too!" Sakura yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "You guys go get married and produce a shit load of children. I'm gonna go do something fun and stay single and enjoy the rest of my life. I'm not going to become some, some, some BABYMAKER just because you," she pointed to Shizune. "and every other adult wants me to. I'm going to get married for love damn it and love only!" She huffed, stomping back to her room.

The men just watched her. There was an awkward silence after.

"Well… that went well," Naruto said. Gaara whacked him in the head. "Or not…"

"She was a strange…" Haku said. They all nodded.

"Tobi thinks Princess Sakura was PMS-ing!" He said excitedly.

"Princess Sakura! She is the epitome of youth! I will make her youthful self mine!" Lee said, eyes blazing. Many of the males backed away. Kankuro just patted him on the back.

"You have fun with that."

"I don't know, but she's definitely the crazy type," Kiba said.

"She's the crazy-but-super-hot type," Kankuro thought, images of Sakura's curvy body and jaded eyes swarming in his mind.

"Agreed," Genma said. "She was very hot indeed."

"But she's still crazy," Neji said, sipping his tea.

"Meh, they even out," Suigetsu said.

"Let's hope so," Juugo said.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Silence. This year was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Still, not too much of a development, but it's getting there. You'll meet three of the characters in the next chapter. Of course, none of you will be able to guess who they are. I guarantee it. If you do, you get the next chapter dedicated to you! <strong>


	4. So, Worms Don't Taste Like Fruit

**Hey you guys! New chapter is up! Enjoy it! You'll be meeting THREE of the character's today. Probably some of the most unexpected ones too.**

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who: (NAMES IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER CAUSE IT MAKES IT EASIER TO FIND YOUR NAME(:

**Favorited This Story: **

xxBECKEYxBOOxx

Black snake eyes

ChibiVampire131

Hannah Bowers

LovelyCloud

mesweet735

punk and perfect

purple-kounichi

Shadow's Ruby

Starsparks

xSakuraWings

_Reviewed This Story:_

**Black snake eyes - **Teehee. Why thank you!

**Dawn296** - Thanks for reading them and thanks for reviewing!

**Himeko Koneko** - Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Ketsueki no Kuki** - Oh phooey! Thanks for reminding me! I totally thought I had gotten them all, but I forgot Madara. I don't like putting Tobi as a split personality though... so Madara will be another person instead :D He won't be in this chapter, but he will probably come in in one of the next chapters or so. Yush yush! There will definitely be PeinxSaku.

**Rose Takamora **- I shall do my best! I hope you like this next chapter! :D

**Shadow's Ruby **- LOL, title of awesomeness? I'm down with that(:

**Starsparks** – Oh! Thank you very much! Haha, makes you move in an exciting way? Like dancing moving or squirming moving? WOOP WOOP! I got an Over Da Roof comment. Thanks a lot for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**xSakuraWings** - Of course! It's just that when I was writing it, I had the urge to stop it right there, as a cliff hanger I guess. Iunno. But I made this one longer! It was 11 pages, not that much action but it's still longer. Hope you like it!

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

acechi-anghel

Black snake eyes

iloveSKITTLES

mayalice

Melyss

Michy821

TeenageCrisis

What's Your Point

Yuuki-Hime 2097

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

purple-kounichi

Shadow's Ruby

**Okay, so I'm still in the process of trying to get some of the Naruto bishounen in my possession. But as of now, they still belong to what's-her-name. The author who made Naruto. That woman needs to answer my e-mail. **

**Princess Kick-Ass**

**By: Nadeshikoeverdeenhimesama**

**Pairing: Sakura x Multi**

**Chapter 3**

**No POV**

Sakura slammed the mahogany door and screamed. No. No! NO. NO! SHE WAS NOT GOING TO GET MARRIED DAMN IT!

She grabbed the nearest vase and chucked it at the wall, running to her bed and body slamming it. "Gahhh!" she said, screaming into her pillow. Her life, had officially been ruined. She glared at the picture of her parents that was located on her bedside table. They were SO dead when they got there. She didn't care if they ruled a kingdom, she was going to kill them! She screamed into her pillow again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Sakura stopped her screaming rampage. "What?!" She growled.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question?"

She quickly hopped off of the bed and steam-lined for the door. Her visitor happened to be extremely tall, with a strikingly pale appearance and two red circles on the forehead of his seemingly feminine face. He had beautiful white hair; two sections of hair in the front were tied into hanging ponytails, the rest of the hair flowing down his back. He wore a floor length, snow white kimono. If it hadn't been for his masculine body structure and 6'6" height, she would've mistaken him for a snow princess.

"Yes?" she asked skeptically. His eyes widened.

"Oh. I didn't realize you were staying here. I'll be leaving now," He turned swiftly, heading down the hall when he felt a stream of nausea hit him. He quickly attempted to grab a hold of the wall.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly, heading towards him.

"Yes…" he said. "This happens all the time."

Sakura's eyes widened. "That's not normal."

"I'm fine," he said hastily. He tried to walk but collapsed on the floor again.

"Come inside," she said. Sakura grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder, lifted him and brought him inside her room.

"It's fine."

"No you're not, so sit down." She laid him on the bed. He just grunted lightly. He didn't have the energy to retaliate.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

She shrugged in response. "Suit yourself." She headed towards her closet to get him a pillow. She thrust it at him. "Make yourself comfortable." And that's when he realized she wasn't going to rape him.

"I'm sorry for being so rude earlier."

"It's fine. You were afraid I was a fan girl right?" He looked away shamefully. She just laughed. "It's cool. I seem to get that a lot. Must be the hair I guess…" she said, touching a strand of her cotton candy colored tresses. "But anyways, who are you?"

The man took out his ID card. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself Princess Sakura. I am Prince Kimimaro from," he coughed. "Tochi no Shinda." Her eyes widened slightly. He seemed quite… frail to be from the land of the dead.

"You were thinking I was too frail to be from the land of the dead, right?" he said, interrupting her thoughts. She blushed lightly. "It's okay. I get that a lot too."

"You read people well."

He smiled. "Thanks for the compliment. And thank you for letting me rest here."

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Haku and Zabuza." Sakura's face scrunched up. More random people she didn't know?

"Ah. Those are my best friends. I had forgotten to tell them I was taking a rest. They always tend to over worry when it comes to me," Kimimaro said, clarifying.

"I see. It's nice to have friends isn't it?" Sakura said smiling. "Come on in! Kimimaro's sitting on the bed."

Two men burst in. "Kimimaro! Why didn't you tell us where you were going!? We were worried! What if you'd have fallen down somewhere and ended up dead?" cried one of the incomers.

"Don't do that again," said the other.

Kimimaro just smiled weakly at his friends. "I'm fine. Sakura-san said it would be alright for me to rest here a while." The looked at her suspiciously.

"She's a girl," Haku whispered, trying to make sure she didn't hear.

"Yes I'm a girl. Is that a problem?" She asked. "It's not like I bite." She paused. "Well… I might have to take that back." The two incomers stepped back slightly. She just grinned at them.

"She's doesn't seem to be a fan girl, so I guess it'll be alright. At least for now."

"I'm not a fan girl nor do I ever plan on being. Just think of me as…a fly on the wall. The fly on the wall of which owns the room you're standing in."

The two visitors turned towards her and bowed. "We're very sorry for being so rude."

"It's totally fine! If you guys want to keep him company, please do. There are some chairs in the closet over there. You're welcome to use them."

"Thank you very much." said the shorter one. Sakura stared at him and couldn't help but wonder, was this person a boy or a girl? He/She had a very feminine face, a pale face and striking ebony hair that was tied in a similar manner to Kimimaro. The hair in the back however, had not been let down but was instead put into a bun and was hidden in a, what seemed like, a tiny pouch. He/She wore a simple and thin blue kimono and was an inch or two taller than Sakura herself.

"I've got the chairs Haku," said a gruff voice. From observing him, she could say he was about Kimimaro's height. His complexion was extremely dark, from what she could tell, because most of his face had been bound and hidden, some of his dark hair peeping out of the gauze. He wore a black muscle shirt, black army cargo pants and a combat boots. His muscular arms were also wrapped in white cloth.

"Thanks Zabuza," said the petite boy, unfolding the chair and sitting on it Indian style.

"Would you guys like anything to eat or drink?" she offered.

"I'm fine," said Haku, or the one she presumed to be.

"How about you?" she asked, turning to Zabuza. He just shook his head in reply.

"So… where are you two from?" Sakura asked curiously, taking a place on the floor.

"We're from Yukimura," Haku said, still kind of cautious of the pink haired woman.

"Oh! I've been there! I think it was during the Yuki Festival…"

"That's my favorite festival!" Haku said happily, fond memories swarming into his thoughts. His rigid, aloof personality changed into one of childish refinement.

"I didn't get to do much there though. I had to sit during a political meeting," she thought back frowning.

"I hate those!" Haku groaned lightly. "Zabuza-nii-chan hates them too."

Her eyebrow quirked upwards. "You two are brothers?"

"Doesn't look like it does it?" Haku said, laughing.

'_Well that answers my gender question.'_

"How old are you Princess Sakura?" Sakura looked up to see Kimimaro turned on his side, looking down at her.

"I just turned 16. I'm going to be a sophomore."

"Me too!" Haku said happily. "Well, I'm going to be a sophomore, but I'm fifteen, so I guess that makes you my sempai of some sorts… I'm so happy! I'm actually going to know someone!"

"How about you two?" She asked the other two.

"I'm 17, as is Zabuza. I'm going to be a sophomore and Zabuza is going to be a junior," Kimimaro answered.

"A sophomore?"

"I failed a year because my health wasn't well."

"Understandable. I hope we all have classes together then," Sakura said smiling.

"I hope so too. It'll be nice to have friends early on."

"Have you been around the campus yet?" Haku asked.

"No, I got here yesterday night and literally passed out after unpacking. Then I got up today and well, I got the news," her gaze darkened. When she realized this, she put a quick smile on her face. "And then well, I went back to my room and well, we all ended up here."

"We should show her around the campus nii-chan!"

Kimimaro feigned hurt. "What about me?"

"Kimi-nii-chan too!" Kimimaro chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Kimi-nii-chan?" Sakura asked. He just shrugged. "It's a cute name."

"Sakura! There's a swimming pool and a basket ball court and an amusement park and a mall and tons of restaurants and and and—"

"Whoa! Slow down kid!" Haku childishly huffed at her reprimanding.

"I'm not a kid. I'm only a year younger than you."

Sakura laughed. "Okay, okay Haku-kun." Haku's face turned a light shade of red. He had never had a woman call him 'Haku-kun' before. It was different, but he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Ooo! Haku's blushing!" Kimimaro teased. Zabuza chuckled as Haku's face turned a darker shade of scarlet.

"I'm not!"

"Are too!" Kimimaro taunted childishly.

"Sakura! Kimi-nii-chan is teasing meeeeee!" Haku wailed. Sakura and Kimimaro laughed. Suddenly Kimimaro started coughing. He clutched his chest, his face contorted in pain.

All three of the teenagers quickly stood up, patting their snow haired companion on the back.

"Kimimaro, did you take your medicine today?" Zabuza asked worriedly. Kimimaro shook his head. "Haku, go to his room and get it. And hurry!" Haku heeded his brother and left swiftly. "Damn it Kimimaro! We told you not to skip!"

"I thought," he coughed. "I'd be fine," he coughed again. "Today." He hacked up some blood.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Zabuza, step back." Zabuza continued to pat his friend on the back. "Step BACK." He did not heed her. She growled then grabbed his arm and threw him away from the bed. She quickly jumped on the bed, and straddled Kimimaro. Her eyes closed and her hands started glowing green. She placed them on his chest, where his lungs were. Zabuza's eyes widened. '_Medical chakra?'_ His thoughts were quickly interrupted by her voice. "Get me a bowl!" He quickly scrambled around the room, looking for the requested item.

Sakura's eyes furrowed in concentration. She pushed some of her chakra into his lungs, quickly leading them into his bronchial tubes. She lightly pushed the mucus, from all the little bronchial sacs, sending them upstream through the bronchial tubes, through the trachea and out of his mouth. Zabuza took the vase he had found and caught the flying remains. Kimimaro automatically stopped coughing.

Sakura quickly took her chakra again and pumped it into his heart, healing the scarred tissues around it, and calming it down. "What are you doing to me?" Kimimaro asked, entranced.

Sakura ignored him. She used one of her hands to guide the blood around his body, quickly dislodging several blocked arteries. She stopped her movements upon coming across an abnormal liquid flowing through his body. She used her chakra to guide the liquid out of his body, causing him to throw up again. Once she was satisfied with the condition of Kimimaro's body, her eyes opened and she took her hands off of his chest.

She quickly unstraddled him and jumped off the bed. At that same time, Haku burst into the room medicine in hand. "I have the medicine!" Sakura eyed the bag and grabbed it from him, throwing it into the trash bin.

"What was that for?!" Haku asked, glaring at her. He grabbed the bag out of the bin. She took it out of his hands and threw it back in again, this time, setting it on fire with a small fire jutsu. "That's his medicine! Are you trying to kill Kimimaro?!"

"That's a poison, not medicine," she said calmly.

"How would you know?!" Haku asked furiously. He felt an arm on his shoulder and looked up to see his elder brother

"She's a medic Haku. She knows what she's talking about," Zabuza said.

"What?"

"It's a slow acting poison that only works on people with bad immune systems. Once it enters the body, it slowly begins to attack the immune system as well as the tissues around the heart. It slowly deteriorates the health," she explained. "Because of your immune system, it made it seem as if your health was just getting worse. Another month or so and you would've..." she trailed off. The three looked at her in amazement. She quickly headed towards her luggage, taking out a small container. She handed it to Kimimaro. "You should be fine for now. Take one of these every four hours and it should be completely out of your system within two or three weeks."

"Do you usually carry this around with you?" Kimimaro asked quizzically.

"Well yes. I am a medic after all."

"Thank you for saving my life," Kimimaro said gratefully. He bowed.

"It's cool. It's what I do." Suddenly, her hands were grabbed and thrust in front of Zabuza's face. "W-What are you doing?"

"You have perfect chakra control."

"So I've been told. I was born with it."

"Who taught you the arts of medicine?"

"I learned many of the theories through books and experimented on my own. My mentor however, was Tsunade-sama."

Haku and Kimimaro's eyes widened. "But, she said she would never teach anyone!"

"I hit her soft spot. I am her god-child after all," Sakura grinned. Their eyes widened even more.

"I wasn't aware she had a god-child," Kimimaro said thoughtfully.

Sakura shrugged. "Not a lot of people know."

"How long have you trained with her?"

"Since I was seven. She says I'm as good as her now. Though people won't believe it 'cause I'm 16."

Haku and Kimimaro looked at Zabuza. "Maybe she can help you."

There was a tense silence. "Help with what?" This was just starting to get a bit freaky.

"Zabuza-nii-san… he… he has a disease that's eating at him. None of the doctor's in Yukimura can help him because they lack experience, and because he was always needed in the battlefield, he couldn't leave Yukimura to find a better doctor to heal him."

"How does this concern me?"

"The disease, from what the doctor's could tell, eats away at the tissues and flesh under the skin. If he doesn't get treatment… he'll die," Haku said. His head was down but she could see the tears sliding off of his face.

She was silent for a while. "Let's go find Tsunade," she said, heading for the door.

"No! We can't let anyone outside of our families know!"

"Why not? Tsunade's the best doctor there is! She can help him!"

"Our parents threatened to kill us if it ever left our circle… They don't want anyone knowing they have a sick son," Haku thought back. "For them, it's all a matter of pride," He growled under his breath. "They don't care about his well-being at all!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

He paused. "B-Because… I can trust you."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "… You hardly even know me. I could shout it out to the world for all you know."

"You saved Kimimaro. And I can tell you're a good person. That's good enough for me."

"How do you even know I'll even be able to help him?"

"You did say Tsunade-sama said you were as good as her," Kimimaro input.

"… I-I can see what I can do, but I don't know if I'm the right person you should be asking to do this…"

"Please!" Haku begged, clutching her arm. "He's the only brother I have! You can't let him die! You can't!" He began to fall to the ground and sob.

"I'll try my best," she said determined. She guided Zabuza to the chair and sat down across from him. She slowly unwrapped the bandages. What she came across stunned her.

He was grotesque. His hollowed face had been turned a dark black color, and was covered in tiny holes. She could see things moving under his skin and shivered, the stench of rotting flesh causing her to gag. She tried not to turn away.

She could see Zabuza wince and she looked at him assuredly. She saw the glints of fear and abandonment in his eyes. She knew it wasn't easy for him to show his face to a stranger.

"Can you help me?" Zabuza asked softly. He certainly didn't trust her completely, but he didn't want to die. Despite his domineering structure, he was afraid of crossing the threshold into the underworld. Sakura's hand lightly touched his face and he winced again. She smiled reassuringly.

"Yes," she said. She would help him if it was the last thing she did.

She brought her other hand to his face and closed her eyes, concentrating her chakra to her hands. Zabuza tensed and Sakura lightly whacked his arm. "Stop tensing up so much." He immediately felt the foreign chakra surge through his system. It was a strange feeling to him, like cold water, but he couldn't say that he disliked it.

Sakura's chakra surged through his head first. It was the most important part since it was the area closest to his brain. Her chakra forced its way through the barriers and she winced. Inside his skin, were tiny worms, eating away at his body. They weren't normal worms either, they sucked out the chakra out of their host for food, and as they grew older, they would start to eat their host's flesh. She would have to say he was a few steps away from being eaten out alive. Literally.

Sakura poked at one of the parasites and felt it eat her chakra. She quickly pulled back.

"Oh dear…" she said softly.

"What's wrong with him Sakura?!" Haku asked fearfully.

"He's being inside out by parasites, about level three I think. You've had this disease for about a year or two… right?" Zabuza nodded. "I can take care of the worms, but since it's been there for a few years, it'll take a while longer to cure. This is a really careful procedure so it'll take four to five weeks. And I'll have to do them in sessions since I don't have an unlimited reserve of chakra. But I should have it out of your system before we go back to school."

Haku sighed in relief. Zabuza and Kimimaro let go of the breath they didn't know they had held.

"Okay, I'm going to keep working on this, but since the worms eat chakra, I can't use my chakra to kill them so I'll have you naturally excrete them out. I'm going to have to push them out of your system manually. They can either go up and out through your mouth, or you can have massive amounts of worm infested poop. Choose one," she said, her face the epitome of seriousness. Haku and Kimimaro chuckled. The tension in the air had dispersed.

"… Neither of the ideas seem very appealing to me," Zabuza contemplated.

"It's either those two or I push the worms out of your face," Sakura said shuddering. She didn't want to see worms coming out of his face. That would just be plain disgusting. "And for my well-being, I decided to rule that one out."

"That one doesn't seem very appealing either, I'll admit." He unconsciously shuddered.

"Zabuza-nii-chan! Push it out through your mouth! Then you can be like Ron from Harry Potter!" Haku said excitedly.

"I watched the commentary for when he did that… apparently he said it tasted like oranges and strawberries and stuff…" Kimimaro inputted.

Zabuza sighed. "Fine…"

"Okay then! Haku, empty that vase that we used for Kimi-kun earlier." Sakura turned to an amused Kimimaro. "I can call you Kimi-kun right? Kay thanks," she said, not even waiting for him to respond. She turned back to Haku. "Anyways, empty it and bring it here. I'm not too fond of having worms and shit all over my bed."

Haku quickly brought it back and placed it in front of his brother. "This might take a while to get used to. As in, it'll feel kinda weird," she warned. Zabuza gripped onto the large vase in response. She giggled. "Oh wait. You need to take something real quick before we do this. If we weaken up the worms, the process will go through a lot easier and a lot faster." She jumped off the bed and headed back for the same suitcase she had gone to before to get Kimimaro's medicine. She grabbed a bag of strangely colored leaves and stood up, heading towards the remote.

"… I have to watch TV?" Kakuzu asked skeptically.

Sakura giggled again. "Of course not!" She pointed the remote towards the ceiling and pressed the staircase button. The stairs fell into place and she headed upstairs. They heard some strange drilling and banging sounds. They eyed each other warily. She jumped down the stairs, two steps at a time, a steaming bowl of purple goop in her hand. Kimimaro and Haku just about puked when they saw it. She shoved it in Zabuza's face. "Drink it!"

He eyed it and turned his head to the side in childish defiance. "No."

"Come on! Do you want me to heal you or not?"

"…"

"I swear, it tastes better than it looks." He turned back to eye the concoction. It started to bubble by itself. Was that even normal? "If you don't drink it within a minute, I'm not going to heal you."

Zabuza took the cup in his hand and sniffed it. It smelled as bad as it looked. He gulped and doing a quick prayer to whatever deity was watching over him to not be killed by said concoction, he quickly drank it. And surprisingly, she was right. The concoction was extremely liquid-y and fizzed a bit in his throat, but it tasted like a combination of fruits with a hint of an herb he couldn't remember the name of. He quickly downed it.

Kimimaro and Haku just stared at him. First he was hesitant at drinking it the all of a sudden he was gulping it down like an animal. What in the world?

Zabuza carefully handed the cup to Haku. Sakura clapped her hands together in happiness. "You did it!"

"… Do you have anymore?" he asked innocently. The concoction was slightly addicting.

Sakura laughed at the disgusted faces of Kimimaro and Haku. "Not today. You can only have so much before your body starts to go whacko. And I don't need you to go get addicted to my medicine. I still have to work on the looks a bit but it's nice to know it at least tastes good. Once I get the visual to fit, people won't have trouble downing medicine anymore 'cause god knows that the medicine they give now is just play icky."

Kimimaro's eyebrow jutted upwards. "You _made_ the medicine?"

"Yeah. It's a hobby of mine. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe and only uses natural ingredients. And it works almost instantly too." She hopped back on the bed and replaced her hands on her patient's head. "No tensing up now. The more you do, the harder it is to maneuver through your muscles." Zabuza nodded.

Sakura placed her hands back to his face and they glowed green once more. The chakra once again poured into his body, giving him a weird, but warm, fuzzy feeling. She brought her chakra to a small section of the worms and poked at one. The reaction time of the worm's work was five times slower than it first was. She smirked. She carefully placed a thin trail of her chakra from the worms to Zabuza's mouth. She went back, prodded at a few of the worms and led them to her chakra trail. Because her chakra signature was different and fresher from Zabuza's, they were attracted to it and begin to eat at the trail. Almost immediately, Zabuza felt a puking sensation and he threw up in the vase. He saw six worms wiggle at the bottom of the container and had the urge to throw up again.

"How did it taste Zabuza-nii-chan?" Haku asked excitedly.

"It tasted _nothing_ like fruits," he thought, shuddering. He suddenly felt a light whack in the head.

"Be quiet, I'm still working and you talking tenses up your muscles." Zabuza quickly shut up.

Sakura did the same process several times, each at different parts of his face. He continued to puke over and over again. Once the worms were out of each area of his face, she began to heal the tissues around, slowly growing a new layer of skin underneath the rotten ones and peeling off the disgusting layer. She threw the contaminants into the vase. Slowly but surely, his face began to change from the hideous blackish terrain to white, baby soft skin. Kimimaro and Haku watched in morbid fascination.

Sakura started to sweat layers but continued. She managed to get enough worms out to and placed a small jutsu so the worms wouldn't be able to deconstruct her work by the next day.

Sakura quickly felt a wave of light-headedness and stopped working.

"I'm going to have to stop for today," she huffed. "I could've done more, but because I healed Kimi-kun earlier, I had less chakra." Zabuza nodded. He quickly grabbed his face bindings and started to re-wrap.

"Stop. You need to get new bindings or else you'll get an infection," Sakura said. She stepped off the bed when another wave of light-headed-ness hit her. She stumbled but was caught by Haku.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah. Just a bit light-headed, that's all," she stuttered, noticing the closeness of their faces. She pushed him away lightly and collapsed on the chair.

She felt someone patting her back and looked up to see Zabuza awkwardly comforting her. She giggled inwardly. "Thanks." She turned to Haku. "Can you go and dig around in that front pocket of my suitcase? There should be a large ball of the binding cloth in there." She grabbed the old bindings, wrapped them into a ball and tossed them into the trash can. "Score!" she shouted excitedly.

"You're amazing, you know that Sakura-chan?" Kimimaro complimented.

"Sakura-chan?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"You called me Kimi-kun, so now I get to call you Sakura-chan."

"Fair enough."

"I wanna call Sakura, Sakura-chan too!" Haku piped in, handing his elder brother the bindings.

"Coolios." She stuck her hands out to Kimimaro and Haku. "Let's get along this year, ne?" They took it and shook it warmly. Suddenly, Zabuza's stomach growled. Sakura, Kimimaro and Haku's growled in response. Sakura turned to the clock located above the door. "Holy shit, if we don't hurry, we're gonna miss dinner! It's already 7:14."

Kimimaro stepped off the bed and held out his hand to her in mock courtesy. "M'lady, shall we?" Sakura giggled and too his hand.

"We shall."

"Sakura! I bet I can get outside before you!"

"You're on loser!" She said, sprinting.

"No fair! You had a head start!" Haku cried out, chasing after her.

"Did not!" She said, her voice already down the hall.

Once the two were out of sight, Kimimaro turned to Zabuza. "She's interesting, ne?" His companion only nodded.

***Tochi no Shinda**

***Yukimura**

**Well, I didn't wanna start it off with the usual, "Sakura meets Naruto and/or Sasuke first" or the "Sakura meets Akatsuki members first" kinda deal. So I stuck with these guys. Yes, well, Haku's kinda OCD but I figured I wouldn't make his personality quite the same as his manga personality cause well… he wasn't saved from a village trying to kill him so I think he would've been a happy child. Kimimaro hadn't been saved by Orochimaru in this so his personality's a little bit different and I'm not sure what to say about Zabuza. I like him though c:**

**I DARE you guys to guess who the next people she'll meet will be. _If you get it right, you get the next chapter dedicated to you!_ If not, then well, I'll just give it to the person who guesses the closest. _Hint: There are five people._**

**Dude, this chapter was 10 pages. No lie. But I had fun writing it. This story, I have quite a few ideas for this. Of course, if you have any specific ideas you have that you want me to put in here, I'm all for it. Inspiration is key! So if you give me an idea, I'll definitely put it in the story. Of course, it might not be in the next chapter or so, but it'll get in there. **


	5. Jumbo Platter of Barbeque Chicken

Kudos to Last Chapter's People who: (NAMES IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER CAUSE IT MAKES IT EASIER TO FIND YOUR NAME(:

**Favorited This Story: **

AlphaSigma

AngelDemonSakura

animewriter12345

Baka-no-desu-21

ckstar98

Iceprincess22454

Ichigo Lisa (and Emotistical)

iheartitachiuchiha

kurohime1024

Kyrazurite

mangaanimefan4eva

music1462

obsidian-fox-demon

pinkgal

Sailor Silver Cosmos

sappheiros

Seeingthroughtheblack

Uchihasaremine

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

_Reviewed This Story:_

**AngelDemonSakura** – LOL, this is my second favorite review as of late xD

**AnimaAmore** – Why thank you(: I don't like worms very much but I thought it'd be an interesting way to go with things. My aunt used to tell me that if I walked around outside barefooted, I'd get worms in my body. It scared me so much xD Sorry, it's not the sound nin but thanks for guessing!

**Baka-no-desu-21** – Why thank you very much! I'm glad you liked my ideas!

**Black snake eyes** – Glad you like it! And will do!

**curlyhair37** – I shall continue(: Thanks for reviewing!

**Himeko Koneko** – Will do!

**Ichigo Lisa** – Why thank you(: I thought it'd be a nice beginning twist to my story. Thank you so much! –ego puff- I like compliments xD

**Iheartitachiuchiha** – -emo inflates- Why thank you, thank you very much! Sand sibs? Not quite, but good guess(:

**kurohime1024** – Woop woop! Ah, I think being a princess would be fun in a way, but with all those responsibilities, you might as well kill me. I can barely keep up with my school work xD Nope, not at all. Sakura wears what she wants when she wants to. I don't like the typical pairs very much. Well, I like them, but I like making them unexpectedly come up. It gets the readers guessing(: I love Kimimaro too! He's one of my favorites. Even though he's evil. Of course, I didn't like the "trying-to-kill-Gaara-because-I'm-Orochimaru's-bitch" thing but he's still cute none the less. Thanks for reviewing!

**mayalice** – I'm so very glad you like it! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**music1462** – I love epic Sakura. Loser Sakura just doesn't work well with me. Why thank you! Kiba and Shino? Nope, not quite xD Thanks for reviewing Music-chan!

**raven rose 101** – Why thank you! Yes, Itachi is a little bully, but that's only cause he loves Sasuke xD

**Rose Takamora** – Well, I didn't win but it was still fun none-the-less. Thanks dear!

**Shadow's Ruby** – OMFG you're going to Korea for a taekwondo trip?! How much awesomer can that get?! OMFG, title of awesomeness? Wicked!

**Theexplosivebird** – (Possessiveness) Hehe, why thank you very much birdie-chan!

**Vampire-Pwincx-Sakura** – Thank you for reviewing! And I may or may not. Depends on how I'm feeling. I like doing varieties you see~

**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx** – It's cool. My stories usually get most of their reviews like months or weeks after I post them xD Oh really? You should have guessed. I like writing one-shots though. It gives me an excuse and like guidelines and stuff. I have tons of possibilities and it helps me keep up. If I didn't have to write them, I probably wouldn't have anything written xD

**Yuuki-Hime 2097** – Aw phooey, you didn't get them right, but thanks for guessing(:

_**Story Alerted This Story:**_

AngelDemonSakura

ckstar98

curlyhair37

deathblossom9 (Possessiveness)

Ichigo Lisa

iheartitachiuchiha

kurohime1024

obsidian-fox-demon

uchihasaremine

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

yuugao-chan

Put Me As A Favorite Author:

kakaaartfoevs

mangaanimefan4eva

Vampire-Pwincx-Sakura

SouLovE27

soulove272

_**Put Me On Author Alerts:**_

LadyDeath101

**Okay, so I'm still in the process of trying to get some of the Naruto bishounen in my possession. But as of now, they still belong to what's-her-name. The author who made Naruto. That woman needs to answer my e-mail. **

**Princess Kick-Ass**

**By: Nadeshikoeverdeenhimesama**

**Pairing: Sakura x Multi**

**Chapter 4**

**No POV**

"This is the science building. And this one's the computer lab, and I'm not sure what that one is. Someone told me the building has ghosts in it but I haven't checked it out yet," Haku rambled, pulling Sakura around the campus, followed closely behind by his elder brother and his best friend.

"Haku, I think you should slow down. It looks like she's about to puke!" Kimimaro warned. And true to his word, Sakura had turned a light hue of green.

Haku quickly stopped moving, causing Sakura, who hadn't had enough reaction time to stop, to bump into him, thus causing them to land in a heap on the ground. Kimimaro and Zabuza quickly helped them up. "You guys alright?" asked the snow haired prince.

"Just dandy!" she responded cheerfully. She looked at her watch. "It's 7:30. We only have 45 minutes to get there and eat or else we're going without food until tomorrow."

"We could've just stayed in your room and ordered from there…" Kimimaro sighed. He couldn't imagine why she had insisted on going to the cafeteria. There were servants there to bring them food so why not use the service?

"Well, I never thought of that…" Kimimaro nearly facepalm-ed himself. "But anyway, I wanted to see what the cafeteria here looked like. There might be people there!" she said excitedly. "Not to mention, you need to walk to help your immune system and body health so you don't get sick again. Right Zabuza-kun?" He simply nodded. Kimimaro sighed. The simplicity of the girl stunned him.

Sakura was suddenly dragged away again. "Sakura-chan! There's the cafeteria! Let's go!" Haku yelled, pointing to a beautifully ornate door. He grabbed the handle and pulled with all his might. The door refused to budge. "I think the door's broken!"

Sakura saw a sign on the side of the door and laughed. "Um Haku-kun…"

"Yes?" he growled, still trying to dislodge the heavy structure.

"Push it." Haku did so and it opened. He blushed prettily at having embarrassed himself in front of such a pretty girl.

Sakura patted him on the back. "It's okay! I do that all the time!" She skipped into the cafeteria and her mouth nearly dropped. The place was ginormous! All the tables were made of a beautiful black marble; the chairs were all carefully crafted out of a white, see through rock and were finished with a soft, black, plush cushion. Many of the seats were occupied with students from the academy.

On each side of the cafeteria were three kitchens. The kitchen on the left side of the room was labeled appetizers. The kitchen on the opposite end of the kitchen was labeled main course and the kitchen on the right side was labeled desserts and drinks.

Sakura grabbed Kimimaro and Zabuza's hands and pulled them through the hustle and bustle. Haku followed behind obediently. "What do I do?" she asked excitedly.

"Well…" Kimimaro started, but was quickly interrupted by Zabuza.

"Press the red button." She did so and the screened kitchen quickly opened. She squealed.

A woman in a chef's garb came towards them. "What would you like today ma'am?" she asked.

"Umm…" she looked towards the men.

"Egg rolls!" Haku shouted.

"For four?" the woman asked. Sakura nodded. She handed Sakura a green card with the number '113' on it. Sakura took it dumbly.

"What do I do with this?" she whispered to her companions.

"They'll call the number and the color when our food's done," Kimimaro said smartly, handing the woman $50. She gave him back $20. They walked towards one of the less crowded tables and sat down. "The food here is pretty reasonably priced."

"It's so cool in here!" she squealed, swiveling her chair back and forth. They just shrugged. "How long have you guys been here anyways?"

"A few weeks, I think…"

"Green 113!" a voice shouted.

Zabuza went back to the kitchen and grabbed the food. "Well that was fast," Sakura said.

"Yeah. These people are pretty quick on their feet. There are also rumors that there's at least one chef in each kitchen that has the power to for-see the future and that they already know what you're going to order before you even do," Kimimaro commented casually.

"That would be so cool!" Sakura grabbed one of the egg rolls and took a bite. Her eyes sparkled. "These are AMAZING!"

"Thanks?" said a voice. Sakura swiveled around and came face to face with a chubby boy with red swirls on his cheeks. "It's our family recipe."

"It's genius! In the batter, I can taste… salt… sugar… black pepper… soy sauce… some powdered garlic… oyster sauce… tofu… beef… carrots, lettuce, and a few other vegetables…" she took another bite and chewed it thoughtfully. "And is that cinnamon and… chicken's blood?"

The boy looked at her delightedly. "Yeah! How'd you do that?"

"I have amazing taste buds," she winked.

"I can tell!"

Kimimaro and Haku frowned at being ignored. They weren't jealous but they did not like having her attention was being stolen by some fat kid who wore his underwear on his head! "Who are _you_?" Kimimaro hissed, his face still naturally composed.

"Oh sorry. I'm Prince Chouji." The boys nearly fell out of their chairs. This fat, overbearing food hog was a prince? Unbelievable!

She stuck her hand out to the boy. "I'm Princess Sakura. Nice to meet you!" He took his hand out of his bag of chips, wiped it on his shirt then shook her hand earnestly. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Tochi no Tabemono. Our specialty, cooking and baking."

"I've been there before! That place has the most amazing food in all the nations!"

"That's what we're famous for after all."

"The cakes there are to DIE for," she said to her three infuriated companions.

"Chouji! We told you to wait so we could introduce ourselves together!" cried out two voices simultaneously. They all turned to see two boys running towards them. Except for their hairstyles, their faces and clothing, which consisted of the typical Jounin shirt, vest and pants, were entirely identical.

'_Twins?'_ The three boys thought.

"Hello Princess Sakura. I'm Prince Izumo," said the twin with his hair slicked over to the side, his bangs covering his eyes.

"And I'm Prince Kotetsu," bowed the twin with spiked up hair and what seemed to be a bandage on his nose.

"We're from the Tochi no Maboroshi," they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Do they usually do this?" Haku whispered to Chouji. The boy nodded.

"You get used to it."

"You guys are twins right?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!"

"I knew it!" She shouted, fist pumping the air excitedly. "Anyways, I'm Princess Sakura from Tochi no Hana, but you knew that. This is Prince Kimimaro from Tochi no Shinda, and Prince Haku, and Prince Zabuza from Yukimura!"

"Nice to meet you!" greeted the three new princes. Kimimaro gave them a smile, Haku shook their hands earnestly, and Zabuza just nodded.

"Mmm! All finished! On to the main course!" And she ran towards the other end of the room. The princes of snow and the prince of death stared at the plate. All the egg rolls were gone. There were thirty of them. And she had just eaten them all. They quickly followed her.

Sakura stared at the touch screen computer, flipping through the food choices. "What to get… what to get…"

"The… Caesar salad is pretty nice. If you want something super low carbed like the other girls…" Chouji said, popping up beside her.

"… Salad? Really…? I love it and all but seriously. I need meat. And lots of it." Chouji grinned. He liked this girl already

"How about the barbeque chicken? The steak here is really nice and juicy too. Then there's the meat platter which comes in three sizes; small, normal, and jumbo."

"Of course, Chouji's the only one that could ever eat the jumbo platter!" Kotetsu said jokingly. Upon hearing the statement, her eyes started to twinkle.

"I bet I could!" The six boys all looked at each other and then started to laugh, even Zabuza.

"You're funny Sakura!" Izumo said, wiping a tear from his eyes. Sakura just stared at them.

"I was being dead serious…"

"Sakura, you seem to underestimate the size of the platter. When we mean jumbo, we mean JUMBO. Like, a fourth of a table jumbo."

Sakura just stared at them. "Yeah, and?" She turned towards the lunch lady and gave her order. The plate came out within the next ten minutes. They all stared at the plate, wide-eyed.

"Well damn. You weren't kidding."

"Well, whatever you don't finish off, I won't mind eating," Chouji said, munching on his bag of chips.

Sakura placed the plate on the table and turned to Chouji, a smirk on her face and her hand on her hip. "You underestimate me my dear. I WILL finish this."

Chouji smirked. "I bet you a year worth of free food that you won't be able to finish it.

"You are SO on!"

Sakura sat into the chair and tied her bangs into a cute little ponytail at the top of her head with a cherry rubber band. The boys gathered around her. She took her chopsticks and broke them apart. "Itadakimasu!" She took a bite of the meat and her eyes began to see stars. "Oh. My. God. THIS IS DELICIOUS!" And she started to devour the entire plate. Within twenty minutes, she had finished more than 3/4ths of the plate. She had, unknowingly, attracted a large crowd of bystanders. The girls looked at her in disgust while the boys cheered her on. Finally, at 27 minutes and 38 seconds, she had finished the plate, her mouth covered in the sticky brown sauce.

"IN YOUR FACE CHOUJI!' She screamed. "Is there any more?" she asked innocently. Everyone sweat dropped. The girl had just finished one of the biggest meat platter in history and she was still hungry. What was she, a black hole?

"You, are a worthy rival Sakura, a worthy rival indeed," Chouji said in disbelief.

"If you had finished it like 4 minutes earlier, you would've beat Chouji's record!" the twins said simultaneously.

"Well damn. I guess I have a new goal," she said grinning. She began to lick the sauce off of her face. Her tongue childishly lapped off the sauce, causing her face to contort into cute expressions. The boys began to blush. "Done!"

Suddenly, Izumo and Kotetsu licked both of her cheeks. She began to blush. "What was that for?!" She said, rubbing her flaming cheeks. They both chuckled at her cuteness.

"You had sauce on your face," they said grinning. "And you're right, it was… _delicious._" They smirked deviously, causing Sakura to flush even harder. Kimimaro, Zabuza and Haku rolled their eyes in mock irritation.

Kimimaro grabbed a wet napkin from the automated dispenser and gently turned Sakura's face toward him. He began to gently wipe her cheeks as a mother would do to a child. Her face began to puff up cutely. "I'm not a little kid guys," she pouted.

"We know! But you're so cute!" Haku said cheerfully. Sakura grinned.

"Thanks Haku-kun, Kimi-kun! Oh, and you guys too!" She said, turning to the mischievous twins. She turned to Chouji. "I'm definitely coming to you for food suggestions."

"Please do!" He said grinning.

"Now onto dessert!" She stood up and almost walked towards to the dessert when Zabuza appeared in front of her, a large plate of blueberry cheesecake, a piece of strawberry shortcake, a piece of sweet potato pie, and a glass of milk.

"Zabuza! How'd you know what my favorite desserts were?!" He just shrugged.

"That's Zabuza-nii-chan's favorite food too!" Haku intruded.

She took the plate from him and tip-toed to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Zabuza-kun!" she said, grinning. She placed the dessert on the table and began to devour the desserts post haste. Zabuza just stood there red, stunned, and for some reason - extremely giddy.

Just as Sakura took her last bite of her cake, the cafeteria doors burst open once again, making the cafeteria go silent. In strode a very hot and very loud blonde with bright cerulean eyes and an obnoxious jumpsuit of orange and blue.

"Who in the world is that?" Sakura whispered to her companions.

"He's Prince Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha," Izumo responded.

"Aka, the ramen king," Kotetsu said, following up.

"The ramen king?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Wait for it!" Chouji said.

"BAA-CHAN! THREE BOWLS OF CHICKEN RAMEN, SIX BOWLS OF SPICY SHRIMP RAMEN, FOUR BOWLS OF BEEF RAMEN, AND FIVE BOWLS OF MISO RAMEN!" He yelled loudly. Sakura winced at the loudness.

"Oh, that's why. Is he always so…" she trailed off.

"Loud? Obnoxious?" She nodded. "Yup. Pretty much." Sakura turned back to look at the boy carrying his extremely large order of ramen to a table in a secluded corner near the doors. Sakura saw the distasteful stares given to him as he passed and immediately, her heart dropped. The only one that hadn't seemed to glare was the mysterious hooded figure sitting at the same table.

"Why… why do they keep looking at him that way? He's a prince isn't he?"

"There are a lot of rumors," Chouji started. "Some say that he's was adopted."

"Others say that he's the bastard child between the current Hokage," Izumo butt in. "And some say that he's out to kill the entire royal family of Konoha."

"But one thing's for sure, he possesses a powerful nine tailed demon called Kyuubi inside of him and that as he grows older, the seal used to seal it will grow weaker and weaker until eventually, he'll only be able to control it with his own will. People are afraid that they'll get killed if they hang out with him," Chouji finished.

"That's a shame. He's so cute too," Sakura sighed. Suddenly, an idea came to her. She immediately steam lined towards Naruto and slammed her hands on the table. "HI! I'M HARUNO SAKURA FROM TOCHI NO HANA AND I'D LIKE TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" She shouted bluntly. The boys behind her sweat dropped as the entire cafeteria went silent. Naruto stared at her, eyes wide, and mouth full of hanging ramen.

There was a long lingering silence. Well, there was one until the mysterious hooded man sitting across from Naruto burst into laughter.

"Wh-What's so funny?" Sakura asked him.

"You know what this kid is right? He's a demon container for one of the largest monsters known to man," the boy/man informed. She saw Naruto look down ashamed, a sad look on his face.

"And?" She didn't care. He was a normal person. A normal person with a demon in him, but he was still a normal person. What did she care?

"And you're still gonna befriend him?"

"Well, yeah. It's not like he's carrying some deadly disease or something so I don't see why not."

"You positive 'bout this, girl?" he smirked. Sakura started to twitch. She jumped on the table and pulled the hooded man towards her, chest first.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep me from befriending him?! Do you really want a beating, bastard?!"

"I'm just warning you. This kid's a real," He paused and then snarled, "_Monster_."

Sakura's hand started to twitch and before she knew it, the hooded figure was thrown halfway across the cafeteria. "FUCK OFF!"

The viewers watched her, stunned. The hooded man quickly stood up, his smirk turning into a large grin. "YOU PASS!" Sakura fell back dumbstruck.

"Wh-What?"

"You pass! You can be Naruto's friend!" Sakura started to twitch again.

"And who gave YOU rights to tell me whether or not I can be Naruto's friend?" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air exaggeratedly.

"I did. I am his elder brother after all," he said, pulling off his hood to reveal familiar cerulean orbs and long, wild, blonde hair. His face had a straight nose, fine cheekbones, high eye brows, and a finely chiseled structure. He had the face of a god. Sakura looked from Naruto to Naruto's "brother". She could definitely see the resemblance.

"I. Am so. CONFUSED!" Sakura yelled, throwing her arms into the air.

The handsome blonde boy stuck his hand out to Sakura. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Uzumaki Minato, Naruto's brother, like I said before." Sakura shook it absentmindedly.

"Umm… Nice to meet you… Minato-kun." He grinned, a perfect set of straight white teeth gleamed at her. She nearly fainted at the pheromone overload, as the fan girls behind her had done.

"Well, you're probably wondering about the test. Well, it's not like lots of people are eager to go and befriend my little brother here," he ruffled Naruto's hair. "So I just make sure that the people that DO try to befriend him aren't trying to hurt him." Sakura could see Naruto's admiration towards his brother in his eyes.

"Well, that makes sense," Sakura said, grinning back at him. She turned towards Naruto and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." He took it, gripping it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you too Haruno-san."

"Just call me Sakura," she said. "We're friends after all right?" She was suddenly almost blinded by the brightness of Naruto's smile.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" Sakura gasped suddenly.

"Wh-What?"

"Are those… WHISKERS?!" Naruto looked down.

"Y-Yeah. Th-They're proof that I have K-Kyuubi in me," he said, trying to stabilize his shaking voice. He was afraid, so very afraid of rejection from people. Would she look at him with fear like all the others had done? No… she had said that the demon didn't matter. But people were always different from what they presented themselves as, and it made it hard for him because he trusted people way too easily. That's why he relied on his brother so much.

"They're… they're… THEY'RE SO CUTE!" She said squealing. She had never met anyone with whiskers and they were just the most adorable things ever! She quickly prodded through his hair, searching for a pair of matching ears. "Darn… they're no ears!"

"W-Well no… but… Kyuubi might be able to make some… come out…" he said, his voice gradually changing to a whisper. He'd never had so much female attention before and he was scared of chasing her away.

Sakura's eyes brightened widely. "You can do that?!" Naruto nodded.

Naruto closed his eyes in immense concentration. _Kyuubi, please, just once, help me. Please!_ Naruto was suddenly surrounded by a bright blue chakra and cute little fox ears started to pop out of his head. "KAWAII!" he heard her squeal and he grinned brightly.

"I want some so bad! Can I touch them?" she asked. He nodded, pleased at her reaction. Sakura hesitantly brought her fingers towards his ears and lightly stroked them, feeling the velvety softness beneath her fingers. Suddenly, she heard him purr and a blush spread across his face.

"Hehe…" he chuckled, embarrassedly. He was suddenly knocked out of his chair, Sakura wrapped across his torso.

"You are just too cute!" She said. Suddenly, she was pulled away and placed into a chair.

"Zabuza?" she asked questioningly. Then she remembered something. "Oh, Naruto, if I'm your friend, then my friends are your friends! Meet Zabuza, Kimimaro, Haku, Chouji, Izumo, and Kotetsu!"

Naruto looked at them hesitantly. He was suddenly hit on his back. "Oh don't be shy! They're all really nice people!"

Naruto sucked up his fear and grinned. "Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage!"

There was a tense silence which was broken by a large chorus of "hellos" and "nice to meet yous". Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he had held. The princes proceeded to introduce themselves and started to chat.

Sakura smiled at the group, satisfied at the progress and turned towards Minato, a wet ice pack appearing out of thin air. She placed it in his cheek.

"Wh-What?"

"It's swelling. And sorry bout that. My strength is kinda well… uncontrollable," she said, chuckling to herself.

Minato grabbed the ice pack from her hand and placed it on the swelling. It would, undoubtedly, bruise for a few days. "I guess it's my fault too. It's a procedural kinda thing though."

"It's all good. Just don't do it again or who knows what might happen," her eyes twinkled. Minato grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind Princess."

Suddenly, Sakura's face turned from cheerful to serious. "I have one question,"

"Ask away."

"Is there any topic we should avoid when talking with Naruto-kun?"

Minato's eyebrows raised in suspicion. "Why?"

Sakura waved her hands in front of her. "No, I meant so we don't bring up any painful memories. I've… been through what he's going through. And I just thought it'd be best if I knew what to avoid…" Minato saw flickers of sadness passing through Sakura's eyes when she looked at Naruto.

"Well… if anything, please avoid the topic of our father, and the village's treatment. And if possible, Kyuubi. He loves the village a lot and does whatever he can to help, but the villagers just don't get it," Minato growled, his hands clenching into porcelain white fists.

Sakura nodded, mentally computing a checklist. "Oh, and does he have any foods he's allergic to?" Minato shook his head. "One more thing, what's his favorite ramen flavor?"

"What?" They had just switched from avoidable topics to ramen. This girl was very… tangent.

"What's his favorite ramen flavor?"

"He doesn't have a favorite, why?"

"Oh. I just wanted to know so when we throw a party or something, I know what to cook."

"A party?"

"Yeah. A party. After all, his birthday will be coming up in October won't it?"

"Well, yes. But how'd you know?"

Sakura winked. "It's a secret." And before Minato could say another word, Sakura bounded back to the group of princes who were having a ramen eating contest.

Minato sighed in exaggerated defeat, his eyes, however, followed Sakura. If one looked closely, you could see the glimmer of hope present in his dark, cerulean orbs. Maybe she was the person who would save Naruto from his dark future. And maybe, just maybe, she could save him too.

**Well, bet you guys didn't see that coming. I know Naruto's kinda OCD but well… he'll fix back later. This is just a, pre-Sakura phase. You'll have him back in no time. **

**Izumo and Kotetsu, I think I'm going to model some of their antics after the Hitachi twins from Ouran High School Host Club. Sadly, this chapter is kinda short but well… I've been lazy xD I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Read, review, etc etc. Reviews make me happy :D More reviews, longer chapter. That's how it goes bros. :D**


End file.
